Harmonic Connections
by A Goddess Under The Cupboard
Summary: I would prove to them that I can be something special, that I can be greater than my brother. They'll regret that they left me behind unloved and broken. This is a re-write of Freaks Out To Get Me.
1. Frozen

Chapter One: Frozen

A/N: This is a revised version of Freaks Out to Get Me. Please Read and Review and tell me what you think about the fic

Disclaimer:

I dreamt that I got the copy right for the Harry Potter series but that was just a dream…just a dream…dream. The HP universe belongs to Queen JK Rowling.

~o~o~o~o

"Where are we going, dad?" A boy with messy black hair and emerald green eyes asked as he peered up to see his father's face. It was very unusual that his father would take him out to go to the park since that privilege was always given to his twin, Tristan Charles Potter.

Harry always felt detached from his family, he was often neglected by his parents, they spent too much of their time showering his brother with love and affection. He always hoped that he could be special like his brother, had always prayed that his parents would just give him a glance and a small smile and he would die happily. His seven year old mind cannot comprehend the fact that his parents wouldn't even give him the same treatment.

James smiled sadly at his puny counterpart. He never wanted to bring Harry to the orphanage but he must follow Dumbledore's orders. Tristan's survival was crucial in order to win the war and a necessary sacrifice must have to be made in order to achieve victory. Harry was needed to be discarded away, the old headmaster said to him so that their saviour won't have any distractions while training to save their world.

He wanted to take Harry up to his arms and apparate into some unknown country. Try as he might he cannot fail his other mission to train his other son, whose life was in grave danger. As his footsteps were reaching the front doors of St. Cecilia's Orphanage every step took his breath away. The guilt and regret that he cannot keep his other child was weighing heavily on his chest. He knocked timidly on the door and a kind young nun opened it.

"I can't take care of him anymore, please take him." He said stoically as he pushed his son towards the nun's arms. He quickly turned around and left.

"Daddy, please don't leave me." The seven year old wailed at his father's retreating figure as Sister Clarence holds him tight into a comforting hug.

He knew that his parents didn't want him because he was nothing special. He was not like his twin who defeated the Dark Lord as an infant. He vowed that he is going to show his parents that he can be someone special, and one day they would look up at him. His hands were clenched into fists as he ingrained this promise into his mind. He would not waste his time moping about someone who didn't even care for him.

He calmly wipes his tears and gave Sister Clarence a smile and said "Please, kindly show me to my room."

"What is your name." the sister asked gently as she led him towards the spiral staircase.

"My name is Jeremiah Antiochus Jones."

He shed off his revolting Potter name and he was going to carve his own name without the prestige and influence of the ones who abandoned him. The hope that his parents really mattered dissolve into the abyss as his heart became cold as ice and his emotions were replaced by apathy. His once brilliant green eyes were now dull and devoid of life.

'Who would revive this boy back to life?' Sister Clarence thought as she gazed at the boy sadly. She vowed that she will do anything to help this poor child even if she had to give up her own life.

~o~o~o~o~o

"How could you do that to our son, James!" Lily shouted as she started beating up his husband into a formless lump. Tears were running down her face as the thought of her other son alone and loveless in a cruel world fuelled her anger towards her husband.

"It is for the best, Lily. Dumbledore said that-" but he was cut off as his wife backhanded him.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT DUMBLEDORE SAID. I WANT MY SON BACK."

James stunned her and gently laid her down on their bed.

'Forgive me, Lily. But this is the only way we can train Tristan without the distraction of his brother.' He thought as he silently left the room, tears streamed down at his face the guilt and sadness eating away his soul, tearing him up to tiny myriads of pieces.

The thought of losing another child scared him and he immediately went back to his senses and started training Tristan help him survive the impending war against the Dark.


	2. Empty Rhapsody

Chapter Two: Empty Rhapsody

Three Years After

"Expecto Patronum." A small trembling voice said as a wisp of white smoke spurted out of his wand.

"Try again." James said as he pushed Tristan to his limits. He hated doing this to his son as if he was a new weapon to be tested, but he didn't have a choice. He needs to do this to ensure the survival of his only remaining son.

His weary mind saw Harry standing near his brother with his wand out and saying the same incantation, his other son flashed him a brief smile before disappearing into thin air. James slapped himself, to enable to free himself from the hallucinations. Stress, remorse and anger were never a perfect mixture to one's mind.

It amazes him at how a simple command from Lady Fate can change one's life or family. His family was torn apart by a prophecy that will change the tides of war. Lily did not forgive him for abandoning their son and it was tearing him apart. Lily's cold demeanor towards him was depressing to him; he can't bear to look at his wife's hateful gaze every day. He can't stomach the thought that instead of her loving gaze, his wife's gaze will eternally be hateful towards him.

He sighed deeply. What if he did not follow Dumbledore's orders? Maybe he was still a happy man with a loving family. Harry would still be with them, not in an orphanage. It took all of his willpower not to go back to St. Cecilia's Orphanage to get his son back. After the war maybe he could still get his son back and he will beg for his forgiveness and make him understand the situation at hand.

He knew it was wishful thinking; Harry might not forgive him, after all he was a lousy father to him.

~o~o~o~o~o

A woman with brown waist length hair and cerulean eyes walked through the front gates of St. Cecilia's orphanage. She was following the notes of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata as it resonated through the air. The player's emotion was reflected in each note; anger, hatred and resignation. The player succumbed to his/her fate that he cannot be saved from this lonely abode. Her feet finally stopped into the entrance of a sitting room with and upright piano, the last notes flickered steadily before dissolving into the air.

"Bravo." She said as she clapped her hands enthusiastically. The player swiveled in his seat and she was taken aback by the coldness in the eyes of a ten year old boy.

"Thank you." He said quietly as he stood up from his chair and went out of the sitting room.

"His name is Jeremiah Antiochus Jones." A voice said behind her back and she jumped from her sudden fright before turning to the source of the voice.

"His playing skills are quite good; by the way my name is Anna Leonora Smith." She said amiably to the motherly nun who told her the name of the aloof boy.

"I am Sister Clarence and I see that you had taken and interest to our young Mr. Jones."

She told the nun that she wanted to adopt the child. She wanted to transform the cold look in Jeremiah's eyes into a look of warmth. Coldness and emptiness did not suit the face of the young child. She signed the necessary papers and Sister Clarence told her that Mr. Jones father had left him in the orphanage three years ago with no explanations and that he was shoved into the nun's gentle arms.

"I told myself that I will do anything to save him; I tried everything to get into his cold exterior but all of my efforts are in vain. Ms. Smith you are my only hope, please save Mr. Jones from a miserable life." Sister Clarence pleaded to her. She took the nun's trembling hands and she looked straight into her mercury eyes.

"I promised."

After their conversation the nun lead him into Jeremiah's room. The child was reading a novel by Rudyard Kipling. She felt as if the child was separating himself from other children. She carefully approached him and Sister Clarence left them so that they can be acquainted to each other.

"My name is Anna Smith and I am going to be your new mother." She said softly to the child, who gave her a bored look before going back to his reading.

"My name is Jeremiah Jones. Maybe adopting me was just a spur of the moment whim of your and you'll decide to bring me back here when you tire of me." The child's monotonous voice said.

"I am not going to do that to you Jeremiah." She said as a solemn promise to the child. Jeremiah just nodded his head and he proceeded to pack his belongings.

It will be a long time before the child warmed up to her and she will do anything whatever it takes to make the child feel that he was loved and taken care of. She will undo the damage the child's father had inflicted into the poor, young soul of Jeremiah Jones.

She grasped his hands as she led him outside of the orphanage. She was going to lead this child to the light in order to make him see the world into a different light; that not all of the adults were like his father. She can feel that Lady Fate was smiling at the two of them. Finally, two lost souls had met and both of them will heal from their wounds in time.

The future for the former Harry James Potter was going to be a path of hardships but towards the end his future was brighter than the fate of his twin.


End file.
